Natsu The SpiderDragon
by Crosheo
Summary: Natsu wanted to get stronger and now he's gotten a major boost. Becoming Spiderman was known to bring many things, but the dawning of a new age of heroes was never in the Avengers initiative! (PS Avenger's don't exist... Yet)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Everybody... It's Corsheo here with an Update. I really wanted to write this story after reading Boxer-sama on the toilet, (Don't question my habits.) I liked the whole "Natsu-Super-Hero" Theme and wanted to make my own.**

 **This story is about Natsu becoming Spiderman, (So creative right?) Most of the content is inspired Fairy Tail canon events. Special thanks to LordDeuce for the added inspiration.**

 **I'm starting to think about a pairing for the story, (Can't have a anime/manga without an OTP.) I believe that NaMi is the best choice [Natsu x Mirajane] I think it's best because Peter Parker's wife is MARYJANE, so why not have Natsu's as MIRAJANE. Genius right? I also just like NaMi... is that normal.**

 **I'm looking for reviews on how I did... I will try to balance what you guys want, with what I want in the story. If you guys have any idea's or comments, just let me know.**

 **Alright, enough chit-chat... Onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail and/or Marvel.**

 **Summary** : After a series of crazy events, we find Natsu posing as a human being with the ability to shoot webs, climb walls, and fuck a lot of stupid shit up. After taking the hidden identity of a hero named "SpiderMan," Natsu decides to beat up crime with a mask. He's the destructive Salamander by day, and responsible Spiderman by night.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: ...And then it happened**

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia, the sun was shining, birds were singing, people kicking each other in the face, the water was sparkling like diamonds... I think an explanation is needed.

You see Magnolia is no ordinary village. While the town is famous for its land markings and historical structures, it's the biggest attraction is the famous wizard guild called Fairy Tail. While most people go to the guilds to simply get a job, the mages of fairy tail sure know how to get aggressive in demands, **very aggressive**.

 **"Fire Dragon ROAR!"**

 **"Ice-Make: Lance!"**

 ***KA-BOOM***

You see, here we have two of the most aggressive (and strange) mages in the guild. The one with the fiery personality and pink hair is Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel. The one who's currently in his boxers is Gray 'Stripping' Fullbuster (; **} like the name?** ).

"You god damn stripper,"

"You fucking pyro,"

"You droopy eye bastard,"

"You retarded charcoal slug."

"ENOUGH YOU TWO." Shouted a very pissed off red head.

"Sigh, Natsu and Gray sure know how to make a party very... energetic..."

"WAAAHHHHH, MY MONEY."

Yup, just like every other day.

* * *

"Sigh... I'm bored," said a very gloomy dragon slayer, and to be honest he had every reason to. Every since the Tatarous event from several months ago, Natsu has been doing jobs like there's no tomorrow. It was all about getting stronger for the next major arc. Anyways, after complete sooo many jobs to the point of exhaustion, Makarov has suspended Natsu from doing any job until he get's back to his full strength... and sanity. While he might have only needed a few days of rest, Makarov believed that Natsu should learn to live a little, (like a normal person) and decided to suspend him for 2 months. At first, he tried to run off with a job without anyone noticing, but after several major beat downs from Erza, he decided to just deal with it.

Only 1 month left till the sweet taste of freedom.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but master made the suspension so you could find some new hobbies to do," spoke a very gentle and sweet Mirajane. Mirajane understood the troubles of going from one scheduled to another. Even though she did it because of her sister's "death," it still sucked at first.

"I just don't know what to do... For the pass month, all I've done is hang out at the guild, and ever since I finished teaching Wendy all her dragon slayer techniques, I've had nothing to do."

"HEY FLAME BRAIN!" Shouted a very naked gray.

"What do you want stripper," Natsu asked, sounding quite annoyed.

"You know, if you're so bored, why don't you take a job... Ooh ya, YOU CAN'T TAKE ONE, HAHAHAHA," laughed a very obnoxious gray. Natsu was pissed. If it wasn't for Mirajane right beside him (and Erza across the guild hall), he would have decked gray in 0.003 seconds flat.

"Shut your damn mouth!"

"Geez, Natsu calm down, it was just a joke."

"NOT FUNNY,"

"Not my problem,"

Natsu was getting desperate. He needs something new to do and fast. So, Natsu did the only thing he did during these very serious moments. He started thinking...

"Hey gray, why don't we play a game of hide-and-beat..?"

"Dude, what are we? 10?"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"Shut it Flame brain,"

"Dude... it was just a joke,"

"That wasn't funny,"

"Not my problem," said an amused Natsu. Natsu very rarely got one up on his friends. It was a time like this when Natsu thought he was sooo slick. However, as much as it would piss Natsu off, Gray was slicker.

"...You know what Pyro, sounds like fun, I'll start counting, and you go and hide."

" but I wanted to count fi..."

"ONE... TWO... THREE..."

"All right, I'm going," and with that, Natsu booked it out of the guild hall to find that special place Gray would never find.

'Finally, with that lunatic gone, I can finally get some peace and quite,' Gray thought, with a smug ass grin on his face.

* * *

 **3 Hours Later**

"THAT SON OF A BITCH, TRICKING ME LIKE THAT... I SHOULD HAVE KNOW HE WAS LAZYING AROUND AFTER THE 2 HOUR MARK," Shouted a pissed off Natsu with smoke coming out of his ears. As you can probably tell, Natsu figured it all out. "Sigh... I should have seen this coming."

Natsu was too hot headed to go back to the guild at the moment, so he just stayed up on the hill he was hiding at, enjoying the sunset. "Sometimes, I feel like I put up with too much bull shit." After the sunset, Natsu started walking home. It was dark, and the moon was full. While walking through the forest, Natsu spotted something odd off the pathway. I looked like a baseball, yet has maybe a size or two smaller.

"Hmm, what's this," Natsu was beyond curious, he never saw this kind of egg. It was circular and had a shell, but it was covered in some kind a string. The string was sticky and it felt like cotton. "Doesn't seem like much, maybe it nothin...YEEEOWWWW."

Natsu's back was burning, which is strange for a fire dragon slayer. He started to panic and rolled around like a rag doll. With success, he finally got the weird creature off his back. The weird creature was some kind of bug with 8 feet. It was roughly around the size of a small dinner plate and had a body with 2 sections. It had: 2 fangs, 10 eyes, and looked quite menacing for something so small.

"A spider?" Natsu being the idiot he is asked the creepy looking critter. "That bite hurt you know," and with that Natsu lit the thing up in flames. The bug was nothing more than a pile of ashes. Natsu didn't pay much attention to the bite mark, 'I've gone through worse,' he stated.

When Natsu got home, he noticed Happy wasn't there yet. 'He must be staying with Lisanna, nothing to worry about.' Natsu plopped down on his hammock and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he started twitching and trashing. He was sweating, and his face was pure white. After a few seconds, he stopped. He was as still as a rock. Dead still.

* * *

Natsu felt sick, like all the times he was on a train, car or Lucy. That damn girl is like a double-decker bus, bumpy as shit. "Owww, my head," he groaned was sitting up straight. He was still in his house. The light was gracefully entering through the windows. Natsu leaped out of his hammock, most of the time he would just land on the floor, but this time, he landed on the... roof.

"WHAT THE HELL," he screamed. Natsu was beyond confused. He was just standing on the roof for crying out load... Who could ever expect something like that to happen?

'This is messed up, I better head to the guild to ask them what's going on.' Natsu was deep in thought, for once. He couldn't wrap his mind around what's going on. Everything is so strange. 'What is happening to me... since when could dragons stand upside down... am I sick... I did have funny dreams last night... maybe It's because I didn't have breakfast... or dinner.'

Natsu was so busy 'thinking' that he didn't realize where he was walking to. His TRAIN of thought was interrupted by a loud whistling sound... A train.

'Why of all places would I be at a train station?' he wondered. It was then when he realized, he wasn't getting sick. 'Okay, something is seriously wrong.'

Let us just say Natsu got curious... I little too curious. Being the idiot that Natsu is, he boarded the train. He was expecting pain. He was expecting torment. He was expecting to book it to the window and up chuck his stomach acids. Spoiler Alert, It never happened. He just stood there, even when the train started to move. By now, Natsu would have been shouting in excitement screaming that "He finally beat the train," but this was too confusing of a moment to get his brain to process all the information.

"This is fucked up," Natsu whispers to... no one. "Well I guess there's no getting off now, might as well just ride it out. I got nothing better to do."

Natsu found an empty seat but noticed that there was a box of tissue there. Natsu simple picked up the box with his right hand and dropped it on the table. He started to get comfortable. He laid down on his back and moved his hands to support the back of his head like a pillow. When he laid on his 'Hand pillow' it was very hard and painful.

"What the hell," Natsu took one look at his hand a found out what the problem was. Remember how he dropped the tissue box earlier? He didn't. It was still somehow in his hand, and it was stuck. He started shaking and trashing his hand, to get rid of the disposable tissues. 'Just... let... go...' Natsu was getting frustrated. "FUCK THIS," and in a matter of seconds, he burned the tissue box until it was nothing but dust.

"This just keeps on getting worse..."

* * *

 ***Attention all passengers, we are now boarding Crocus Station***

"Wow, to imagine I was still tired after last night," Natsu contemplated, "Must have been from all the stupid nightmares."

Natsu was now in Crocus, the big city. Ever since the 7-year time skip, the world has changed drastically. Even with Magnolia buildings (Which are the size of skyscrapers, Imagine a smaller scaled New York,), The buildings in Crocus made those apartments look like lego pieces. Everything was big, even the people.

"Who was the guy that invented the hamburger? As tasty as they are... They're making people the size of a bean bag chair." said the ripped pyromaniac.

Natsu was just sight seeing, staring at the new Crocus. Every building was new, built after the dragon invasion. I was loud. A lot of honking and swear words were being shot across the street.

'So what should I do...' Natsu thought to himself.

"HELP, THAT GUY STOLE MY PURSE!"

"I guess it's time to kick some butt,"Now Natsu was happy. Natsu started to run after the guy, but with all the people and noise, it was hard to keep an eye on him. 'If only I had a different view point,' Natsu thought. It was then Natsu noticed the building wall. he wasn't sure if it was because of the new traits, but Natsu could have sworn his intelligence improved. 'Perfect, I'll just climb to the top of the building and chase him from there.'

Natsu ran up to the wall and stated to feel it out, 'How did I do that again,' he thought. Natsu tried to stick to the wall and eventually got it. 'Perfect'

Natsu started to climb the wall, almost like he did it every day. Once he got to the top he ran. When he started jumping, he realized could jump higher much easier. 'This just got even better,' his victory was short lived however once he ran out of a building, and the closest one was over 20 meters away. "Great," he spoke sarcastically.

Natsu then did the only thing he could. He decided to bite the bullet and perform the leap of faith. With all his might, Natsu jumped up high, reaching out for the building. Spoiler Alert, he didn't make it. However just as he began to fall, he shot a line of webbing from his hand and latched onto the build. with his falling momentum, he swung into a clothesline.

"What the fu..." Natsu was cut off when he slammed into something. Natsu could barely see what happened. For some reason, when he hit the clothing line, a black and red ninja mask covered his face. Only the eyes were visible. Positioning the mask so he could see what he hit, he was surprised to see the robber he was chasing. People started to gather around, whispering about what they just witnessed.

"Hey, isn't that Joe... The guy who's be robbing people of there money for the last week?"

"Now that you mentioned it, that is Joe."

"Who's the guy who took him out?"

"What's with the mask?"

"This guy just shot webs out of his hands, and kicked that guy in the face... what is he? Some sort of Spider human?"

Natsu heard all of these comments due to his sensitive hearing. While all the comments explained a lot of things, they also confused him too. That last comment, however, has what interested him the most.

'Spider human... what does that mean?' he thought.

"HEY YOU GOT HIM," Natsu caught sight of the owner of the voice who turned out to be the same lady from earlier. The one who got mugged.

"Uhhh... I guess I did," spoke Natsu with a hint of nervousness in is voice while scratching the back of his head.

"Excuses me, sir, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what the name of my hero?" the kind lady asked.

"Umm... My name is... My name issss..." Nastu stuttered. Natsu was very feared for his destructive nature, and plenty of people avoided him because of that. He didn't want to freak people out knowing the infamous 'Salamander' was right in front of them. He also didn't want the master to know he went to Crocus and took out a mugger. He wasn't supposed to do any work what so ever. Natsu looked around and noticed the anticipation in the crowd's eyes. They all wanted to know.

Natsu decided to bite the bullet and spoke of the first name that came to mind.

"My name is... SpiderMan..."

 **End of Chapter 1...**

* * *

 **Annnd Cut... How did I do? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments... Hopefully, this gains enough hype for chapter 2, I really wanna continue this series.**

 **BTW sorry for the false update... it's just that the grammar and spelling errors weren't fixing... I'm hoping to get the next chapter out by Thursday...**

 **Anyways good night everyone,**

 **This is Crosheo, Signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone... Guess who's back... Robbin Williams! (Someone rolled a 5 or an 8 ;)... JK it's me Crosheo**

 **Anyways I got enough attention from chapter 1 so I decided to make this and ongoing story. I'm hoping to produce content that everyone will like and enjoy... However, I do have a few notes before we begin.**

 **1st off is that I got a job at Tim Horton's and the Orientation is tomorrow, (Which is why I finished today,) Because of this, I am losing my weekends to write and have fun... Noooooooooo... Updating will become a lot more difficult but I believe in myself. You guys do right? _Right?_**

 **2nd While Natsu is Spiderman, he will be based mostly on Peter Parker. I know the Peter Parker Spiderman better than the rest of them... I really only want to focus on that because I don't want to do research on all the other spiderman's/spiderwomen's and their Backstories, Powers, and Villains.**

 **3rd is Natsu is the first super hero, but definitely not the last... Stay tuned for the rest.**

 **Anyways I think that's it. Thank you guys so much for the support and love, it really means a lot to me. BTW this is technically my First Fanfic. Yay**

 **Alright, enough chit-chat... Onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail and/or Marvel.**

 **Summary** : After a series of crazy events, we find Natsu posing as a human being with the ability to shoot webs, climb walls, and fuck a lot of stupid shit up. After taking the hidden identity of a hero named "SpiderMan," Natsu decides to beat up crime with a mask. He's the destructive Salamander by day, and responsible Spiderman by night.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Going Home**

Natsu sat on the top of the king's castle looking down at the ninja mask he's been using for the last few days. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel about all the events that he's been through. 'Can I really do this,' he asked. 'Can I really be what they expect... can I be Spiderman..?'

* * *

 **3 days ago...**

"My name is... Spiderman," Natsu spoke with confidence.

"Spiderman? What an interesting name," said the lady," Well... thank you for getting back my purse." With that, she walked off, but not without blowing 'Spiderman' a kiss.

"Wow... Spiderman-sama is so heroic," screamed a fan girl.

"He wears a mask, that's pretty trippy."

"Wow, I've never seen that magic before, what is it..?"

"Hey, would you look at the time. Sorry everybody but I gotta swing," said Natsu. Natsu shot the web at a nearby building, the web connected and with all his might, Natsu jumped and pulled himself up, resolving in a swing. He kept doing this in order to get away from the crazed fans on the streets.

"You go get'em Spiderman,"

"I wonder who he was."

Natsu then found himself swinging around the city, bypassing cars and wagons. He was surprised to see how fast he was going, 'At least this is better than transportation, and that sucks because I just got over it." Natsu thought. He found a tall building that was covered in glass. It was high enough that people could see the top clearly. Natsu landed on a statue that resembled a goblin.

"I wonder... that guy made a good point, what is this magic," Nastu recalled what one of the civilians said. Natsu was both amazed and shocked. "I better sleep on it," Natsu then found a nearby hotel. Tucking "his" mask in his pocket, he proceeds to the front desk. He got a room for himself that he rented for 3 nights. 'If I'm going to figure out what's going on, I might as well stay here.'

Natsu walked into his room that was just enough for one person. The room was carpeted and the walls were yellow. The room consisted of a queen sized bed, work desk, a flat-screen TV, a bathroom that held a toilet, and shower. 'Not bad,' he, though, 'I hope the beds comfy. Even though he was about 19, he jumped on the kid like a 6-year-old. 'The springs are good... for now.' Natsu imagined what gramps would say once he broke the bed, just so he could take it home.

Natsu lit his hand on fire, admiring his current magic. While his hand was lit, he tried to fire a web so he could compare it. When nothing happened, Natsu jumped off the bed. He defused his fire dragonslayer magic while he got up. He tried to shoot another web again and it worked. Wondering what happened, he attempted to lite his hand again finding he couldn't. 'Hmm... Looks like I can't use both at the same time,' he concluded.

Natsu examined the web. At first, it looked like any other spiderweb, until he noticed that the webbing wasn't like most spider webs. The material was black, unlike most webs which are white. Black webs, super jumping, sticking hands... I all came to him quickly. 'So I got all these attributes... from that stupid spider bite,' he deadpanned. He sighed and turned off his lights to go to sleep. Before he was out cold, he said...

"I feel like I put up with too much bull shit..."

* * *

Natsu woke up, feeling quite energized. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got up to get ready for the day. When he was putting on his clothes Natsu saw the mask hanging beside his scarf. While he did feel like going for a morning swing to get him pumped, he didn't want the scarf to give him away to the public. Natsu slid on his mask, along with a black tee shirt and white baggy pants. He found it difficult to stick on the walls with his saddles, so he left them by the front door. Since his room had a balcony, he simply jumped out the window. Natsu was lucky his balcony faced the forest, otherwise, he could have easily been spotted.

Natsu swung on the webs feeling his mussels pull and contract. He was swinging around, hoping to find a bad guy to beat up. He was really looking for a fight. After a few streets, Natsu heard honking followed by a lot of screaming. He saw a car racing down the street and it seemed like the driver was unable to stop. 'This is bad,' Natsu thought. It was then that the car was racing to a teenager with his lacrima headphones on wayyyy to loud. He didn't notice the car coming straight for him. 'This just got worse...'

Natsu realized he had 2 options. Either one stop the car, or two save the teen. Natsu wasn't sure what to do, instead, he acted on instinct. Swinging down to the teen, he lifted him off the ground just before the car hit him. While he was swinging, he shot a web at the car that hooked on the bumper. the car made a sudden stop, but not without making Natsu lose his grip. They started to fall, at amazing speeds.

'I can't let anyone get hurt,' he though. He decided the best course of action would be to through the kid on a nearby balcony. He smashed into the pavement on his back, breaking his spine. 'HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS,' he screamed in his head.

"Oh my god, it's Spiderman!"

"Who?"

"It's the guy from last night!"

"Holy shit your right!" People started to gather around the small crater where Natsu crashed. The teen and the driver were pushing themselves to the front to admiring their savior. When they saw Spiderman, they noticed a lot of blood.

'I did this,' they both thought simultaneously. They then proceeded to lift Spiderman up, but just as they were about to carry him away, Natsu stood up straight without any help.

'I guess my new powers improve my healing speed,' concluded Natsu. "It's alright everyone. The car has been stopped, and everybody is safe. Mission accomplished."

"Dude... Thanks for the save bro," the teen said.

"I concur, if it wasn't for you I would have crashed," the driver said.

"No problem, it's what I do. Swing on webs, save lives, and kick crimes butt." Natsu preached.

"Well if you ever need a meal around here, I own a restaurant that serves top quality food. Don't worry about your identity, I'll just give you this pass so you can eat freely whenever you come by," Spoke the man "I assume my breaks were jammed to assassinate me... I do have a lot of money you know."

"Thanks for the offer and I'll be sure to drop by to give your food a taste test," Natsu spoke, drooling at the thought of free food. He was lucky people couldn't see under his mask. "If this truly was an assassination request, I'll stop whoever planning this, it's my job after all." With those final words, Natsu swung off.

'Wow... as cool as this new healing factor is, I'm feeling tired and a little sore. I better not rely on that all the time.' He thought. Natsu was correct, he might have a healing factor now, but after only 1 heal, he was feeling very depleted of energy.

Natsu continued to swing hoping to get back to the hotel so he could change back. On the way, he heard an alarm. After a short trip, he discovered the problem, a bank heist. 'greeeeaaat.' he thought.

Natsu quickly caught up to the thug, who was now about to jump a fence in an alleyway. Natsu quickly heightened the fence by shooting webs directly above it, now the criminal could no long make the jump.

"Hey man get lost, I don't want any trouble.." he spoke in a very thick voice. He was just a bulky guy with a black sock mask on.

"You should have thought of that before you committed the crime." Natsu quickly closed in on distance and was about to strike, until he got a strange feeling. 'Wtf is this, it's like an alarm, but I can't hear anything,' Natsu, however, decided to run on instant which was something that always helped him out. It turns out the guy was about to stab Natsu with a big kitchen knife, but due to Natsu's 'Instincts' he quickly jumped over him and kicked him on the back of the head. The guy went flying and slammed into a brick wall, due to the power behind the kick. The criminal made a comically accurately hole in the wall that outlined his body.

Natsu quickly hung him by his foot and wrapped him up so he couldn't escape. A few minutes later, the police showed up, but Natsu was already gone.

* * *

Natsu's been swinging around Crocus for about 2 hours now, in that time he stopped another 3 criminals. Nothing too big. Natsu was about to call it a day when all of a sudden the big screen monitors were hacked into. On the screen was a slim man with white spiky hair and blue markings. He wore a robe the would most likely be worn by a monk.

'Erigor,' Natsu thought.

"I'm looking for the one they call Spiderman... If you're watching, listen up you little shit," spoke Erigor.

'Ooh... he's soo getting his ass kicked,'

"I want to show Crocus just how much of a fake you are. If you dare, meet me on 32nd street, and prepared to pack your bags to the graveyard."

'Sure, I don't mind visiting you every once in a while,' Natsu smirked to himself. Natsu swung for about 2 minutes before he found himself on street number 32. 'He should be here,' he thought. No sooner than he arrived, his scenes went haywire and he quickly dodged and incoming air blade.

"Glad to see you joined the party Spiderman. Believe it or not, I set this all up for you..." Erigor taunted.

"Great party man... Hey, my Birthday is in a few days, so do you think you could set up the decorations. I see your style is set to 'street beggar' so I'm sure to save a few jewels,"

"YOU DISGUSTING RAT, **Storm Shred** ," scream Erigor. With a swift jump, Spiderman evaded the incoming blades due to his spider senses. After the quick flip, Natsu shot a few web bullets at Erigor which sent him into a taxi cab.

"I'm disgusting? When was the last time you've showered? I'm like Febreze canister compared to you."

"I'll show you disgusting, once your blood is all over the floor, **Storm Mail**." The wind quickly wrapped around Erigor's body and in a matter of seconds, he was flying about 10 feet off the ground.

'Aww shit,' Natsu was worried. To counter Erigor's storm mail last time, he had to use his fire... Now all he had were webs, and he was certain that despite the webbings strength, they wouldn't be able to get behind his new wind armor. Natsu decided a different approach. Natsu flung the destroyed cab at Erigor which crashed into him. Even with the car getting shredded, a few metal pieces made it threw the shield, slashing Erigor on the cheek.

"Not talking huh, take this. **Storm shred**." Once again, Erigor shot the wind knives at Natsu, but this time, there were much more. Natsu did his best to avoid the attack, but not without getting a cut on his left shoulder.

'Shit, that hurt. The wounds healing, but I'm starting to exhaust myself. I need to finish him and fast.'

"See you later Spider freak. **Great Breakthrough** ," Natsu didn't remember him ever using that spell before but he soon figured it out. A strong burst of air was shot at him, sending him flying. Attempting to _not get blown away,_ Natsu attached two webs on two different building, one in his left hand and one in his right hand. Natsu hung on for dear life, trying not to get thrown around like a rag doll. Once the winds let up, Natsu noticed the tension in his webs, just asking to get let go of.

'Maybe if I...' Natsu didn't get to finish his thought as he was thrown forward at super speed. Halfway through, he decided to change directions. Right. at. Erigor. Natsu shot at inhuman speeds heading straight to Erigor's head and quicker than the blink of an eye, his feet passed through the Wind mail and hit him straight in the face. A sickening crack was heard, and Erigor was sent flying and crashed in the streets making a huge crater, rendered unconscious.

"HOLY FUDGE," Spiderman screamed. While he kicked Erigor, his legs were shredded to the point where there was no skin on his legs at all. 'Holy fuck, I gotta get back to the hotel,' Natsu decided. Before everyone could congratulate Spiderman on yet another victory, Natsu took off and sailed across the city with blood dripping from his legs. He got away before he could get interviewed, but not before a paparazzi took a quick photo.

* * *

Natsu woke up feeling like shit. Right after he got back to his hotel room, his wounds healed. However, due to all the energy, it took to deal with all the shit that happened and to heal his wounds, Natsu slept for 2 days straight. Today was his last night in Crocus before he would rather have to extend the length of his room rental, or he would be leaving tomorrow morning. Natsu was walking downtown, eye's staring at the ground.

"Extra, Extra, read all about it. Spiderman and all his heroic acts, get your papers now," shouted some 11-year-old Boston child.

"Hey, kid, how much for a paper," Natsu asked.

"About 200 jewels,"

"Done." After handing the kid his money, Natsu found a picture of 'himself' swing away from the Erigor scene. In the description it wrote:

 **After a series of strange events, an unknown identity called Spiderman stopped a rogue car and 5 criminals last Tuesday.  
One of these criminals was lead to be known as 'The Reaper Erigor' and was stopped before any major damage was done.  
People are suspecting who this masked hero is, but we have every reason to believe that Spiderman has already left Crocus.  
He was caught swinging away from the city and authority are lead to believe that Spiderman was heading back to his home, west of our capital.  
We can't wait to see the Spiderman again, and whatever place he decided to call home. Stay in touch to hear all about the Amazing Spiderman.**

To say Natsu was shocked was an understatement. There was so much talk about him over the last few days that he had no idea what to do. Natsu really needs to think about how to handle this situation.

* * *

 **Present time**

'...Can I be Spiderman..?' Natsu said to himself. Natsu was looking for a sign of hope. Rereading the paper, he noticed all the positive feedback on people talking about all the good he's done in just one day. All the lives he's saved. How much of a difference he brought. 'They believe in me, they need me.'

Natsu stood up straight and admired the entire city. He saw all the flashing lights and all the horns going off in the night. Gazing at the moon he thought, 'They need a hero who's not super destructive.' Natsu jumped off the castle and landed on the ground softly, not bothering to slow his decent after finding out he can't take fall damage. He started to book it towards the train station, not stopping for anything.

'They need hope,' he thought. Natsu arrived at the train station and waited for his train to arrive. 'They need someone who will always be there for them.'

Just before Natsu boarded the train, he gazed up at the starry sky and said, "They. Need. Spiderman" Taking his seat Natsu thought one more thing before falling asleep,

'Citizens of Magnolia, I'm coming home...'

* * *

 **Annnd Cut...** **How did I do? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments...**

 **Natsu returns to Magnolia and hides his identity from all his guildmates in the 3rd chapter. The rest of the contents are kept a secret.**

 **I gave Natsu a healing factor so the guild won't notice his constant injuries. I think it's a nice little add on. Unlike Wolverine and Deadpool's healing factor, the process is a lot slower and causes him to get exhausted a lot quicker, so it's basically a get-out-of-jail-free-card. I'm always looking for suggestions on other powers for Spiderman and other heroes in the future.**

 **As I said before, I am getting a job at Tim Horton's so I won't have as much time to work on this Fanfic, but I hope I'll still be able to come up with weekly updates...**

 **Before I leave I just want to ask you guys 1 question...  
How would you like the chapter layouts to be?**

 **1\. Short chapters that come out frequently**

 **2\. A larger chapter that comes out less frequently.**

 **Let me know in the comments... Thank you so much for reading my story...**

 **This is Crosheo, Signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet... Chapter 3 is finally out... I can't believe I've gotten this far, to be honest, I thought this would just be another failure. Thanks for all the love and support, it means more than you would ever know...**

 **I'm sooo sorry for not getting this out earlier but I had work and a bit of a writer's block... the idea just hit me this week. Sorry again guys that I didn't get this out on time.**

 **I also want to know if you guys think I should continue my Pokemon series or make another fairy tail story... I have a few ideas.**

 **Alright, enough chit-chat... Onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail and/or Marvel.**

 **Summary** : After a series of crazy events, we find Natsu posing as a human being with the ability to shoot webs, climb walls, and fuck a lot of stupid shit up. After taking the hidden identity of a hero named "SpiderMan," Natsu decides to beat up crime with a mask. He's the destructive Salamander by day, and responsible Spiderman by night.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: They Suspect Nothing**

"I'm home..." Natsu exclaimed. He's just gotten off the train in magnolia. While he was super happy that he didn't have motion sickness, he was quite bored with no one to talk to. "I think the first thing I should do is get to the guild."

Natsu started sprinting to the guild. He wanted to get some of Mira's fiery steak and hopefully a few spicy dumplings. Natsu loved his new found power. He noticed that all his abilities took no magic at all, so if he ever ran low on magic, he could just use his powers to get him out of a twist. Natsu was closing in on the guild. Once he got to the door he didn't even consider slowing down. He burst through the door, blowing them off their hinges.

 ***KABOOM*** "I'M BACK," he screamed. Naturally, people would be pissed at him, and to be honest, a few were, but some were just relieved to have him back. I mean he did disappear for 4 days without anyone knowing.

"NAAAATSUUUUU." Before the said person could process what was shouted, a big ball of blue crashed into his face. After a few seconds of thinking, he knew exactly what happened. "Natsu, where did you go? I was so worried when you weren't at our home, or lucy's bed."

"Hey, Happy. Sorry, I forgot to tell you about my departure, I was just a little caught up on things." Natsu was hoping he wouldn't ask where he went because he currently didn't have a good excuse. Fortunately, Happy came to the rescue with his stupidity.

"Wow, Natsu just used a big word."

"What are you talking about happy?"

" You said Departure. I thought you were too stupid to say that word."

" Get back here happy!"

Of course, Happy does sometimes make things worse.

* * *

"So, tell me, my boy," Makarov spoke, "Where have you been the past 4 days?"

Natsu started to choke on his fire coffee. He was expecting this question, but not when he was drinking. After he regained control of his windpipe, Natsu thought of the best lie he could. "I went to go visit a friend..."

Most people thought Natsu was a terrible liar, but that was just because he didn't like lying. However, if he ever needs to, he could come up with some pretty good material.

"So tell me Natsu," There was then a massive magic spike in the guild, "Who was this friend?"

Natsu has to come up with a person he 'visited', and fast. He thought he was fucked because Makarov could have just contacted them to make sure Natsu told the truth. He bit the bullet

"I went to visit an old friend, one I met on an Igneel quest... He doesn't live in society because he doesn't like the city lights."

Makarov wasn't buying it, but he didn't push for the answer. "Sigh... Very well."

Natsu was relieved to know he was in the green. He didn't have to do anything but relax now. At least he thought he could relax.

"SOMEONE HELP HIM!" Macao came running in with a beaten up Romeo. He covered in cuts and bruises, and Macao looked like he was about the kill someone.

"What happened..." Makarov was emitting tonnes of magic energy. Everyone would have been scared out of their mind if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was too angry to notice.

"I don't know, but I know that these cuts weren't by a trip or fall. Whoever did this is going to pay." Macao chocked out.

"FAIRY TAIL... BRING WHOEVER DID THIS TO JUSTICE." Screamed Makarov followed by constant shouts from others.

"YEAHHHH!"

Natsu was about to rip the town to shreds, but just before he could leave Makarov, as calmly as he could be, came up to Natsu.

"Natsu, you will not be hunting this criminal."

"BUT GRAMPS!"

"NO BUTS, you are still resting, however, I don't mind you joining the search, you will be most useful." Makarov made a quick gesture to his nose before continuing, "but I don't want you fighting him." Natsu was about to burst but then he had a great idea.

"Alright gramps, I'll help look, and I promise I won't fight," Natsu put his left hand on his heart with his right arm straight out at a 90-degree angle. You know the classic promise position.

"No Natsu you're not allowed to fig... wait... did you promise not to fight," Gramps was freaking out. Natsu actually listens to him about not fighting. 'Something is definitely wrong with him.'

"Yeah, I did gramps. Anyways I'm gonna go look now." Natsu rushed out of the guild hall, going to apprehend the idiot who harmed his family.

'I'm gonna find out what's going on with him..."

* * *

He said I couldn't fight... But he Never said anything about Spiderman fighting..." Natsu was mentally patting himself on the back for his genius loophole find. Here we find Natsu swinging around the Magnolia, keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. With his trusty Ninja mask on, Natsu was giving off a classic superhero (or crazy robber) vibe. While Natsu was swing he noticed his friends running around town like mad men. Out of the crowd, he could pick out: a demon, a beast, a girl in black spiky armor, a naked grown man, 3 flying cats, a man with piercings, and a blonde girl followed by a strange goat man.

'Is that really how we look.' Natsu sweatdropped. Natsu kept swinging until he heard a few screams on the left side of town. Spiderman booked it there. When he arrived, he found turned up pavement everywhere, along with destroyed structures, blood, and several injured individuals. Everyone else was helping up with the cleanup.

"Hey...aren't you that Spiderman guy everyone's heard about?" Screamed a random man in the middle of the road.

"Yeah, I'm that guy. I wish I found out about this sooner because then I could have helped."

"Don't worry Spidey, it wasn't your fault you can't be everywhere at once." Natsu would keep blaming himself if it wasn't for what he said.

'Spidey..?' Natsu could have sworn he felt a vein pop on his forehead through his mask. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened here?"

"We actually don't know. We thought it was just people fighting."

"And you didn't go investigate?" Spiderman questioned.

"Sigh... We live in the same city as the fairy tail guild. Hearing explosions here is like hearing horns on a highway. You just get used to them."

"But I just moved in here..." Natsu pretended to give off an 'I fucked up on finding a good home' vibe.

"Wait you're staying in Magnolia?"

"Yup."

"In that case, could you please talk with some of the injured. They won't tell us anything." Natsu didn't even bother to reply. He walked up to one of the few conscious victims. It was a woman who looked like she was in her late 40's. Her hair was brown, and she was currently wrapped up in a blanket. She and her clothes looked like they've been through a paper shredder.

"Ma'am, speak to me. Can you tell me anything about what happened?" Spiderman needs answers now if he wanted to find the one responsible for this whole mess. The women were shivering really hard. She looked so terrified, almost like she's had the worst nightmare anyone could ever have.

"That thing... it came... it ate... it killed... then a boy... it fought..." She took a deep breath before continuing, "He saved us... he got injured... that thing got away... then..."

"It's okay miss, can you just tell me where that 'thing' went?" Natsu was starting to believe that it wasn't a person who did this.

"That way... down the alley..." Natsu was about to sprint off, but the women quickly grabbed his hand and told him one last thing before passing out, " That thing... it's not a man... monster... or demon... that thing... it's hell itself..."

Natsu panicked but he found relief to see she was just sleeping. Natsu took off down the alley, but not without hearing the same man wish him luck...

"Go get him Spidey."

'NEVER call me that again!'

* * *

"I don't like the look of this..." Natsu was looking all around him. He was at the dead end of the alley was, but he could feel it in his bones. That thing was still here. "Come on out you... whatever."

Natsu felt his spider scenes sky rocket. Quickly jumping back he dodged the monster from jumping on him from above. 'How did that thing get up there... it's nothing but wall.'

Natsu then got a good look at his attacker and to say he was surprised was an understatement. In front of him was a black creature with 10 eyes, 8 legs, fangs, and a 2 section body. A spider... but not just any spider. The thing had to be over 10 feet tall. The 'thing' was terrified. If it wasn't for the fact that the spider was responsible for Romeo's condition, Natsu would have passed out from fear, but his sense of vengeance gave him the will to stand up.

"You are one creepy mother fucker..." Apparently, the spider didn't like that. It gave a powerful roar before rushing at Natsu. What's even worse is that its jaw split down the middle, divided into two sections. 'OO SHIT.' Natsu shot the web to the wall above him and pulled himself above the spider. ' I better get that thing off the ground. If someone comes down this alley I don't want them seeing this monster.'

The spider was quick for its size. The thing jumped up right at Natsu, who barely avoided it. The wall 'underneath' it cracked on impact. 'GOTTA GET AWAY.' Natsu ran up the wall at great speeds. The spider followed him and was getting very close to biting off his head. " EAT THESE WEB BULLETS YOU ABOMINATION," Natsu quickly shot a few web pellets at the spider. They just simply bounced off its face before it kept chasing him. 'One of those bullets have twice the strength of a Desert Eagle round. It doesn't penetrate skin easily, but that monster doesn't even seem fazed by the action.' Natsu was scared. ' I gotta find a way to bring this thing down.'

Natsu really needed to use his fire dragonslayer magic, but his magic was so unique he knew gramps would notice the specific magic pressure. He was running out of options. 'Please let this work.' Natsu fired off another web bullet, but unlike the others, it had a red hue on the face. When the bullet made contact an explosion was given off. 'I might not be able to use powerful fire dragonslayer magic, but I can use fire spider thing magic.'

Yup... Natsu came up with that on the spot.

Natsu was in luck. When that web hit the spider, the explosion causes the spider to fall from the wall. It was only now Natsu noticed how high he climbed up. He was at least 200 feet up. The spider hit the floor and exploded like 14-year-old girls a pimple. Guts and blood everywhere. 'I hope I never see something like that again.' Natsu went down to see if that spider had a healing factor like him. However, it looked like Natsu was special. 'Maybe the spider powers only increased my dragonslayer healing rate, not give me healing attributes.'

Natsu was about to leave the scene when: Erza, Elfman, Mira, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, and 3 exceeds appeared near the alley entrance.

"Looks like someone beat us to the job," Mira said.

"Hey spider brat, what's the big deal of you showing up," said a pissed off gray.

"The Spider-MAN killed that thing like a MAN," Guess who?

"Well... thanks ManSpider for the assist, but I can assure you we can take it from here," Erza pitched in.

"Just doing my job Fairy Tale," Natsu spoke.

"Hey, dumb ass... It's Fairy TAIL, not Fairy TALE," Shouted gray. Natsu knew of his mistake, but he just wanted to make it seem as if he's never heard of these people before. He could take anyone correcting him on that. Except for Gray.

"..."

"Excuse me for a sec," Natsu quickly swung and grabbed Gray by the back of his shirt (Which was surprisingly still on) and carried with him throughout the swing.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BUG BASTARD,"

'He is soo dead when I see him in the guild tonight.' Natsu found a flag poll on top of a 20 story building. Not too high, but not too low. 'Perfect.'

Natsu then hung Gray by his underwear on the flag pole, giving him a super wedgie. "I'll get you, you insect!"

"HAHAHA, that's what you get," Natsu could help but swing away, all happy because of what he did. His father would be proud. In the background, he heard...

"GRAY, GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"I'M STUCK"

"THEN TAKE OFF YOUR UNDERWEAR SO YOU CAN GET DOWN"

"NO WAY ERZA"

"I AGREE WITH GRAY"

"NOT HELPING GAJEEL"

"STRIPPING IS NOT MANLY"

"GRAY STOP BEING A PUSSY"

"FINE, BUT HAVE SOME UNDERWEAR READY SO I DON'T HAVE TO WALK HOME NAKED."

Natsu was sooo embarrassed and mentally faced palmed. His friends just shouted that loud enough for the entire city to hear. Wasn't he suppose to be playing the role of the idiot. Natsu gave a heavy sigh. "Sigh... Sometimes, I feel like I put up with too much bull shit."

* * *

It's great to hear your okay Romeo." Natsu was proud of him. While everyone 'found out' he didn't see the monster, Natsu still explained what he heard from the Lady. While everyone was sad that people died, they were also really happy that Romeo saved soo many lives. That night they partied and Macao gave Romeo his first beer for being such a hero. Now Romeo was quite drunk and he was playing with an equally drunk happy.

"Thank yo. HIC... Natsu. It means a lo. HIC... to me," Romeo was having a hang over tomorrow.

"Good to hear buddy," Natsu was happy that Romeo was growing up to be a good man. However Natsu wasn't partying, he was also very deep in thought. 'That spider was like that one in the woods, but it wasn't a newborn like the one I got bitten by. That thing was the grown up version, and as far as I'm concerned, books say the largest spider is about as big as a dinner plate, but that thing was bigger than a car.' Natsu didn't like where this was heading. 'That thing wasn't born... it was made.' Natsu was prepared for what was to come... a war. Someone was planning this, and they're up to no good. He must stop them before it's too late.

"Natsu, why don't you join the party," came the sweet voice from Mirajane.

"Sorry Mira, I was just thinking."

"Ufufufu, don't apologize Natsu. Even the most unexpected people to do so will think every now and then."

"HEY!" Natsu damn sure noticed the 'hint' in that sentence.

"I'm joking Natsu, you know how much we care about you big walking hand grenade."

"Ya... Ya... I love yah too," Natsu spoke sarcastically. Not that he doesn't love his family, but that joke still left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Love you more," Mira whispered.

"What was that Mira?"

"NOTHING! Nothing at all." Mira was blushing a bright pink. She can't believe she just said that in front of Natsu. " I was just speaking about how much you mean to me."

"Thanks, Mira, you're one of my closest friends in the whole wide world." Natsu finished with his trade mark grin.

"Thank you Natsu," Mira loved these times with Natsu, but of course, gray came and interrupted the moment.

"Guess what Flame Brain, I saw Spiderman today. He was a real ass hole, but don't worry. You're still number one in my book."

"What was that stripper!"

"You heard me you stinking Molotov!"

"Prostitute!"

"Lava bucket!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Char coal!"

"That's it!" Natsu and gray then got into a full all out brawl. Everyone got in on the action and started hitting people around like punching bags.

'Ohh... Natsu, what would we do without you,' A white hair barmaid thought.

' He didn't fight the intruder, yet he was at the scene. He's noticeably more flexible and has better reaction time. He knows what's going to happen before it does. He's not taking much damage. He has grown in intelligence. He also left for 4 days, the exact amount of time Spiderman has been active, Spiderman comes to Magnolia when Natsu comes back to fairy tail, and Spiderman was the hero and Natsu is in not interested in what he did." Makarov couldn't help but smirk from his genius thinking. "Gotcha," he whispered.

* * *

"Spiderman..." Spoke a creepy man in a dark room, watching his performance on his monitors. " You're very interesting, you obviously got your powers from my one defective creation." He gave a creepy smile. "This is a pleasant find indeed, why make an army of super spiders, when I can make an army of super spider-powered people."

He had a plan, and all he needed was a little more time.

"Prepare Spiderman... You have no idea what I have in store for you..."

* * *

 **Annnd Cut...** **How did I do? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments...**

 **I thank everyone who's gotten this far in the story... it means a lot to me.**

 **Anyways, for the next few chapter, I'm planning on them just being story development... but this chapter hints at the first major arc of the story which won't happen for at least a few chapters... I'm planning on the 1st major arc happening in about 5 chapters later.**

 **Thank you guys for everything and hopefully, I can get chapter 4 out next Thursday.**

 **This is Crosheo, Signing off...**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS A REWRITE... I THOUGHT THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY POORLY WRITTEN, SO I DEICED TO BACK TRACK AND FIX IT UP!**

 **(Grammar has been fixed)**

 **I am SOOOOO SORRY for the wait... But to be honest, this is just a past time for me. I work on this story when I'm bored or when I'm downloading updates. I also do things like make Youtube videos, so I don't work on these too often. I've also been extremely busy with work and school.**

 **Now I know I've declared that this is a NaMi story... But if Enough people vote, I might change the main pairing... MIGHT, NOT 100%.**

 **The only exception is NO LUCY. (NO hate to NaLu, but I want a different Natsu x Someone story. Too much NaLu is on Fanfic and personally, I find crack ship Fanfics to be the best. There's no better NaLu story than the official canon.)**

 **I've also been working on chapter 5. The funny thing is I started writing chapter 5 when it was around Christmas time because I wanted to release a new year's special. However, I got EXTREMELY LAZY, so the 5th chapter will be a story about new years eve, and it will be released during spring/summer. THAT IS SO FUCKED UP RIGHT :D**

 **Anyways, I'm only about 2.7k words into it because of writers block, so I'll be working on it when I feel like it. I really hope I can get somewhere with this story. I know how I want this story to end (By the end I mean getting past the first arc), but it's just going to take so much work.**

 **Anyways, I'll be sure to keep my eye on this story from now on.**

 **Alright, enough chit-chat... Onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail and/or Marvel.**

 **(New)Summary** : Natsu wanted to get stronger and now he's gotten a major boost. Becoming Spiderman was known to bring many things, but the dawning of a new age of heroes was never in the Avengers initiative! (PS Avenger's don't exist... Yet)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Base, Suit, and Biscuits**

"...We love you Spiderman!" Everywhere you looked, people were all gathered to worship the beloved hero. Today was national Spiderman day. A giant parade was done on Crocus main street. All the greatest wizards around the world, were there to worship the most powerful man to ever live.

"I love you all too," Spiderman shouted to the crowd.

"Sign my trading cards,"

"Give me one night,"

"Teach me the ways of your awesomeness,"

"..Na...u..."

That last one caught his attention.

"Natsu..."

Spiderman tried to play it off, "Who is this Natsu..?"

"Natsu,"

"Who's that?"

"NATSU!"

"Never heard of him"

"NATSU!"

"AHHHH! *Bam*, god damn it happy, do you have to scream at me first thing in the morning!?"

"... but you weren't getting up. Not even splashing you with water worked." Happy was very confused. There wasn't much that could cause Natsu to be unaware of his surroundings. Being raised in a forest filled with wild animals that could kill you within 10 seconds, meant you always had to be on your toes. Even when sleeping.

"I was having a terrific dream happy." Natsu fired back. He was currently in his hammock, swinging back and forth out of boredom. Happy was staring at him through his own hammock, which was situated right above him.

"Well hurry up Natsu, we have to get to the guild. It's almost 10 in the morning." With those last words, Happy flew out of the house so he could get some delicious fish from Kinana. He missed breakfast cause a Natsu's "Laziness."

"Sigh... god damn it happy. I guess that abomination took a lot out of me." Natsu rolled out of his hammock and got ready for the day. After eating some home cooked steak, (Yes, Natsu can cook) he got dressed and tucked his ninja mask in his pocket. After taking a good look in the mirror and deciding that a shower wasn't necessary (It really was needed. Natsu smelt disgusting), Natsu started to walk to the guild.

"Even thought it was a good dream, I think that might have gotten a little too far..."The World's most powerful man? It just seemed a little too cheesy to be true.

"Guess who's back!" Shouted Natsu as he entered the guild. Even though he was more mature because of the changes, he was still a child at heart and he was proud of it. Which others said it was an embarrassing quality, Natsu didn't think twice about it. Children always got to have fun. 'Sometimes, you got to create your own entertainment.

"Whatever," most of the guild mumbled. Natsu cheerfully walked over to the table where his friends sat. Currently, there was: Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Charla, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy. Lucy and Levy were just discussing about their newest book, Happy was constantly offering Charla a fish, Gajeel was sleeping, Gray was stripping his clothes only to have them handed to him by Juvia right after, Wendy was currently tying up her hair, and Erza could be seen feasting on a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"What took you so long pyro? Had trouble getting out of bed?" Gray immediately started bickering with Natsu, or at least he tried to.

"Didn't know you cared Gray...?" Teased Natsu. Gray didn't even bother and turned his head in the opposite direction. He just stared back and gave Natsu the 'You fucking wish,' look.

"As if... Who could ever miss your stupid butt."

"I would," Wendy responded to gray rhetorical question. Wendy turned to Natsu, giving him a big smile.

"Thanks, Wendy!" Natsu responded with his own smile. "It's good to know that at least someone cares," Natsu glared at everyone else around the table. A few mumbled and Natsu could barely make it out. However, it sounded along the lines of 'Whatever,' and even a 'Don't make me hurt you,' threat from the Queen of the Fairies.

"So, Natsu. You only have 3 weeks left until you can go on jobs again. Isn't that exciting!" Lucy exclaimed. While Lucy doesn't like having to pay rent money for repairs, she always had a lot of funny whenever doing jobs with Natsu and Happy, even though they're slowly killing her sanity. Slowly.

"Eh... I guess." Natsu was about to continue talking, but he noticed that everyone was looking at him like he grew a second head. "What did I say..?"

"NO WAY!" The entire guild screamed at the top of their lungs. Everyone was panicking. Tables and chairs were being thrown around the guild hall. Mugs were shattering and multiple wooden items were on fire. Even the request board wasn't salvageable from all the chaos.

"What?" Natsu was questioning his guilds sanity. Natsu could only stare at the chaos in shock. Since is intelligence was "better than before," Natsu decided that now wasn't a time to join. Diving behind a table, Natsu stared at the chaos. He felt a drop of cold sweat running down his head. 'Is this what I look like?'

"Never thought you wouldn't wanna do missions, Natsu," Erza answer Natsu's current confusion. Now matter how many things were thrown around the hall, not one grain of sawdust came close the Erza. Natsu would have faced palm if it wasn't for the fact that they were right. While he did love doing jobs, fighting crime in a mask was, even more, fun. It made him feel mysterious.

'Now I know why Mystogan did it for all these years,' Natsu thought, 'Or maybe he just really didn't want to show his face due to who he looks like...' he sweatdropped.

"Natsu my boy, I have something to talk to you about," Makarov spoke. Natsu decided to not question him. Everyone was acting like savage animals. Natsu and Makarov arrived at the guild master's office. Natsu took a seat on one of the sofas while Makarov went on the other. After drawing a few privacy runes, he started.

"So, Natsu... tell me," Makarov started, "How long ago was it when you became Spiderman?" Natsu choked on his saliva... How did he get it? He hasn't even done much hero work yet. Natsu's words were caught in his throat. It took him a while to restore his composure.

"Ummm... I'm sorry gramps, but I thought I miss heard you." Natsu replied carefully. He felt like he was in a court case that would decide if he should be executed.

Makarov just shook his head, this was to be expected. He could tell that Natsu wasn't planning on letting anyone know about his secret. "Natsu don't play games with me... I can notice changes in my children very easily. You are no exception."

"Sigh... so I guess you're going to punish me for doing activity when I'm supposed to be resting?" Natsu was waiting for the scolding and possible physical punishment. He just hoped he didn't have to do 'That!' Anything but 'That!'

"Quite actually the opposite boy," Makarov spoke while pulling out a one piece morph suit with a giant spider symbol on it. "I'm here to help you..."

2 and a half hours later...

"Wow, this new suit fits like a suit," Natsu spoke while web swinging across the sky. He was currently wearing a black suit with a funky looking spider in the middle of his chest plate. The spider was coloured neon red, as well as the eyes. If Natsu could describe the suit in one word it would be "Badass"

"First off, focus on your training Natsu, secondly, the proper term is "it fits like a glove," and third, bad ass is two words... I think." Makarov was currently speaking through a mic set on the inside of the mask. " I know this is awesome, but remember I'm here to help you get better..."

2 Hours Earlier...

"Awesome! Let's call it the Spider cave." Natsu was currently standing in an underground cavern. The cave was filled with awesome technological devices. There were so many screens displaying cameras around the city. It looked like one of those secret operation bases where all the soldiers would monitor every station, keeping radars and communications up for any incoming danger. The only thing missing now were the soldiers.

"Natsu, that's ridiculous, spiders don't really have caves." Makarov bluntly replied. ' At least I don't think they do... Would a spider remain in a cave or would it just stick in the trees? Maybe I should do some research on this.'

"Too bad, This area is now known as the Spider Cave! Hey, can I get a motorcycle?" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu always wanted to ride one. The only thing that stopped him from doing it was his motion sickness.

"You can handle transportation now?" Makarov asked. This was quite a shock considering all dragonslayers had this weakness.

"Yup, by the way. How did you get all this stuff up and running gramps?" There was no way Makarov bought all this and had it installed. He loved his money too much do spend it all on this.

"Wellll... I had some help." Right after Makarov finished, there was a childish chuckle coming from the seat in front of the monitors. She spun around in the chair to face them. It didn't take too long for Natsu to match the face to a name. She was easily recognizable. Flowing blond hair, pink dress, small hovering body, and a personality more childish than Natsu.

"MAVIS!" he exclaimed. Makarov gave him a quick slap on his head with his unnaturally stretched arm.

'Natsu! You should learn to treat the First with more respect!' he thought. Mavis just started giggling again.

"Hello Natsu, do you like the new base of operation, or should I say the Spider Cave?" Mavis asked with a cheeky smile. In truth, she felt like it was one of her greatest accomplishments.

"Did you do all this?" He asked.

"Yup, when you're as smart as I am, you learn how to hack bank systems and city cameras isn't much of a challenge," Mavis replied with a sly smile.

"..."

"..."

"YOU STOLE?!" Shouted Natsu and Makarov simultaneously.

"Sure did. What are they gonna do? Arrests a dead little girl." Despite their shock and fury, they both sweatdropped. To be honest, both of them were a little frightened by her abilities. How was a ghost able to physically steal anyways.

'Note to self, don't piss her off!" Natsu warned himself.

'I guess knowledge is power... but an IQ of 300 is overkill.' Makarov contemplated.

"I get bored Natsu, living forever. Besides, Makarov sort of lied to you."

"What do you mean?"

"While he might want to help you, he's always busy because of the guilds tendencies." Mavis glared daggers at Natsu. Yup, he was screwed. "Which means I'm going to be your main assistant."

"That's all true Natsu. The First will be the primary person to help you, I'll be sure to swing by whenever I get the chance." Makarov interjected.

"Sounds good gramps, I can tell Mavis and I are gonna kick a ton of ass," Natsu smirked. Mavis is a certified genius and a powerful fighter too. With her assistance, he felt confident he could take on even the 1st wizard saint.

"Well let us give your new suit a test run, but first, it's tea and biscuit time." Mavis joyfully exclaimed while running to a fancy table at the corner of the cavern.

"...Tea and biscuit time...?" Natsu asked Makarov. Makarov could have sworn he looked like the was deadpanning.

"Don't look at me like that... We're old." He replied. Makarov needed a little bit of food before going back to all his paperwork.

"What did you just call me third...?" Came a demonic, threatening voice that promised a lot of pain.

"Welllll shit..." Makarov suddenly had the urge to skip food altogether and get to the safe haven of his office. However, it was all too late.

"Sooooooo... did she reattach your spine?" Natsu asked Makarov, who was barely clinging to the land of the living.

"You better shut the fuck up Natsu!" Makarov shouted. This was not only embarrassing but extremely painful.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I will give you extream punishment Natsu!" Makarov shouted. However, he was interrupted was a sickening crack in his lower back. Natsu wasn't kidding, his spine was literally broken. "Right after I take a good long week to recover," Makarov finished before fainting due to blood loss.

Natsu just kept laughing.

Present time

"Yeah... Yeah... whatever. I must admit, those cookies were very tasty." Natsu said. He didn't really understand exactly what he ate, but it didn't matter. Food is food, and those cookies were good damn it.

"They're Biscuits Natsu," Makarov sighed. Even with his new thinking capabilities, Natsu will always be dumb as a door nail.

"Potato, Patato, Tomato, Tamato... Same thing." Natsu didn't really care for Makarov's grammar Nazi habits.

"Sigh, well Natsu I'm going to leave you with Mavis for the rest of the evening... Take care and kick ass." Makarov expected to hear great things out of Natsu's little excursion tonight.

Natsu always gave everything 110%. You could be damn sure he was confident in himself. "You got it, gramps!"

"Hello, Natsu. It's Mavis. As much fun as I know we will have, I must inform you that there's currently a street fight on Todd* Boulevard.." Mavis answered with excitement. This sure beat doing anything on Tenrou Island.

"Let's stop lollygagging and get to work," Spoke Natsu as he started swinging across the beautiful night lit city of Magnolia. 'Meh... I still prefer the forest.'

Elsewhere

"Stupid Spiderman... I'll show him how big of a mistake it was to mess with me," Spoke Gray standing outside Magnolia's Sorcerer Weekly. He was there to become a photograph, mainly on the topic of Spiderman.

Gray walked in the front door and noticed how busy the entire place was. Everyone was running, lots of ringing, paper copiers, and tons upon TONS of workers. Gray walked up to the front desk. Behind it was a woman in a classic blue office worker suit. She had her black hair in a bun with two chopsticks going through it and had a pair of red reading glasses on. She wore a name tag that said "Sarah." 'She's pretty cute,' He thought. Gray decided that he was going to try and be as "straight forward" as possible. sitting on the desk, he cleared his voice trying to get her attention. After she paid no interest to him he decided to actually say something. "Excuse me, Sarah, is there any possibility I could work here?"

The women at the counter looked up at him. "Sorry Sir, but I'm afraid you're going to have to apply on an application just like everyone else," she dully replied.

"Do you even know who I am?" Gray asked back. How couldn't she have heard of him? He might not be the most popular guy around, but this was his city, his domain. He should at least be known in the city he works in.

"Hmmm... Yuichi Nakamura**?" She asked with hope. Sounds like she really wanted to meet this Yuichi guy.

"No, I'm Gray Fullbuster... One of Fairy Tails best mages," He spoke with a cocky grin. He decided to show his guild mark in order to prove it (As well as get the girl to appreciate his "hotness".) Gray isn't normally this cocky, but he knew what he was good at. ' I don't dress to impress, I undress to impress.'

"Ohhh... Bummer, I was hoping to meet someone worthwhile." She replied going back to her paperwork. Gray did an anime face plant with two streams traveling from his eyes. An arrow pierced his back saying "Burned."

"Wow... she's so cold and heartless." Gray cried with two streams flowing from his downcast eyes. He felt like he had a rain cloud over his head. Why did the pretty ones always have to be so uncaring? 'Oh, the irony.'

"Hm," Sarah didn't really give him the time of day. She goes through the same thing over and over again. This man was no different from the rest. "If you want this job, you need to show that you're capable."

'Wow... is she as dense as Natsu?' He thought. She looked at him for a few seconds before focusing on her paperwork again. 'Never mind that, I need this job so I can show just how big of a fake this Spider guy really is.' Gray set back down his shirt and got off the front desk. Instead of going for the 'Smooth and sexy' approach, I decided to show a more sophisticated persona. "Look could you at least give me a chance? I want to get pictures of Spiderman. I want to see what this guy can really do and I feel like this is the best way to discover him for myself." Gray couldn't help but add a little bit of venom at the Hero's name.

He's not being psychotic. Just a little mad that he got the worst wedgie of his life from 'That guy.'

"Well, in that case, you're gonna have to do it like everyone else... Bring in your best picture of Spiderman. Contest ends in 3 days." Sarah commented. Since spiderman was so new, they didn't have enough resources to cover for all of his news. So, they needed to hire someone for the job specifically. Luckily, Sorcerer Weekly is a magazine company filled with nothing but mages to get stories about mages. Be a mage and show your talent, that was all that was required. Only the best of the best.

Without another word, Gray booked it out of the building in search of the famous Web Slinger. He would win one way or another.

Back to Natsu

"That's what you bastards get..." Natsu spoke while hanging up the last criminal. After taking care of the last bank heist of the night, Natsu decided he was about to turn in and call it quits. He was quite tired from Crime fighting for 10 HOURS. Having his dragonslayer stamina was the only thing that kept him awake.

"I agree with you Natsu and you were amazing today. That was the most fun I've had in like... forever." It was a good thing Mavis was a spirit. She never technically got tired physically. However, she was quite mentally tired.

"What have you been doing the past 100 years?" He asked. One hundred years was a really long time. How could someone not do something interesting within that time frame?

"I sat on the island, watch the waves, looked at the animals, played in the water, and watched the night sky."

"That's ALL you've done?!" Natsu shouted into the mic.

"Sadly yes," Mavis replied.

"That's it..."

"Yup,"

"For 100 years,"

"That's right,"

"..."

"..."

"I'm not buying it," Natsu stated.

"Tenrou is an island privately owned by Fairy Tail Natsu. It's isolated from any human activity," Mavis spoke. It was obvious that she loved this more than anything you could do at Tenrou. Not to mention she really liked Natsu. The kid was funny, and like her, ironically, childish. It was nice to talk to something other than a squirrel, a deer, or a weird ass monster.

"Well, I hope you enjoy working with me," Natsu wasn't the best a reading social cues. He thought that maybe that's something he should work on a later date.

"Oh Natsu, you have no idea how much I needed this..." Mavis honestly replied.

Natsu decided it was time to start packing up and get home. "Well, let us get going. I want to fall asleep in my hammock as soon as physically possible," but before he could swing away, he heard someone shout.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Running down the alleyway came Gray. He was covered in sweat... He must have been looking for him all day. By all day, I meant 10 hours (Aren't I evil ;P)

"Ummm... Yo?" Natsu was dumbfounded, the last time Gray and himself interacted ended with him hanging from his underwear off a skyscraper. 'Hahaha... good times.'

"I will finally get you..." Gray started.

'Bring it you perv,' Natsu got into his newly named 'Eight armed' fighting stance.

...to take a picture with me," he finished.

"..."

"..."

'He can't be serious,' Natsu thought. He normally would be rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. Gray was asking the most absurd thing he has heard in a long time. However, this was too awkward and stupid of a moment to be wasted on mocking a stupid ice pervert.

"Wow... he's pretty desperate. What do you think Natsu?" Even thought Mavis knew he couldn't reply, she was hoping he could at least answer the question.

"Let me think... Hell No!" Spiderman replied. While he liked all the attention his new moniker got him, he didn't like the paparazzi. There were four reasons why Natsu wore a mask as spiderman. One, he thought it was cool. Two, it made him very mysterious. Three, it allowed him to communicate with Mavis, and four, paparazzi wouldn't bother him as long as he wasn' on duty. Take that mask on and he would be lucky to have 5 minutes to himself.

"Ohh come on," Gray wasn't happy. This jerk wouldn't even let him take a picture of him. Why did the public even care about this guy? He's a good for nothing loser, with lame powers, a stupidly basic name, and a dumb suit... Actually, the suit was totally awesome. 'Maybe I should get my own suit. Nah! I'll just strip out of it before I can even use it...'

"Natsu it would be better if you just got this over with. Besides, he's from Fairy Tail..." Mavis didn't care about this situation. While she did think of Gray as a person of her family, she didn't personally know the guy. She just believed that guild members should look out for each other.

"Sigh, fine. BUT ONLY ONE PICTURE!" Natsu shouted. He wasn't happy he had to pose with gray. Standing side by side Gray took a quick selfie of them both. Right after the flash stopped, Natsu swung away at full speed.

'Stupid Gray.' Natsu just wanted to go to bed.

'Thank god the camera didn't fuck up,' Gray was relieved that he got the picture he needed.

'I'm gonna need another cup of tea.' Mavis thought.

* * *

 **Annnd Cut...** **How did I do? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments...**

 **I thank everyone who's gotten this far in the story... it means a lot to me. Be sure to follow and favourite.**

 **I promise I'll try to make the other chapters a lot longer and better.**

 **I will hear all suggestions and maybe incorporate a few of them. I can't wait to hear all of the awesome ideas everyone will come up with :}**

 **Leave a comment and be sure to give me your opinion...**

 **The *'s**

 ***- Natsu's voice actor in 2011 was named Todd Haberkorn**

 ****- Grays voice actor for Fairy Tail x Rave was named Yuichi Nakamura... I also did it because he sorta looks like Gray. (Not too much)**

 **That's all for now. But I'll be sure to return, Promise.**

 **This is Crosheo, Signing off...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merry New Year BITCHHHHHHHHS... wait that was over 5 months ago...-_-**

 **Sorry for the wait... Tbh this story is just a pass time for me... not my priority over school and work**

 **I'm currently on a writers block for the 6th (formerly the 5th) chapter of the main story...**

 **Keep in mind, THIS IS NOT AN OMAKE! Everything in this chapter is canon (to my story), it's just the fact that this chapter is New Year exclusive.**

 **I'm planning on doing a lot of writing (Hopefully, I don't get lazy)... I'm hoping for chapter 6 to have 6k words... that is my goal.**

 **Alright, enough chit-chat... Onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail and/or Marvel.**

 **Summary** : Natsu wanted to get stronger and now he's gotten a major boost. Becoming Spiderman was known to bring many things, but the dawning of a new age of heroes was never in the Avengers initiative! (PS Avenger's don't exist... Yet)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: New Year Special**

 **"Merry Christmas Brats!"** Screamed a drunk Makarov across the guild hall.

"Master... Christmas was last week..."

 **"Really?"** He asked. Makarov pause before raising his mug of precious alcohol, **"Happy Hanukkah!"**

"..."

"Master... I think you need to stop," Spoke the sweet and loving voice of Mirajane. She was realllllyy happy, A new year meant a new start (kinda), and this year was the first time she would celebrate it with her sister, Lisanna after her supposed death. Hopefully a full year with her sister without ANY time stops or animas.

"Hey Gramps, I need to talk to you about the thing," Natsu said. He just got back from another "mission" and had to talk about the details with Makarov.

"Very well, I'm right behind you Natsu..." Makarov pushed off the counter and fell on his face. After straightening himself out, he met up with Natsu at the door.

They walked, or in Makarovs case stumbled, out of fairy tail and down towards the lake. After finding a hidden staircase on the side of the cliff they entered the Spider Cave's main entrance. The doorway was covered by a magic barrier, making it look like a piece of solid rock. Despite the fact that Natus knew it was an illusion, he felt like one day he would walk straight into a wall and break his nose. Descending the spiraling staircase, Natsu caught sight of Mavis. She was currently there waiting for both of them to join her in the lounge.

Mavis was currently sipping from a china mug filled with green tea. Despite the fact that she was basically a spirit, her body was caught between life and death. Meaning she is still able to drink and eat, yet she never gets hungry or even needs the food. "Good evening Natsu, Third. How are you both doing?" She asked.

"I'm doing good, but those spider's make you sore real quick." Ignoring Natsu's current grammar fail, Mavis nodded. She was **not** a fan of spiders, she hated them with a passion. All life is precious in her opinion, but that doesn't mean she has to kiss every living thing in sight. Quite ironic how she hates spiders.

"Ya... I hate spiders!" she said.

"Now calm down First Master, it's our duty..."

"Haha... Duty" Natsu childishly interrupted.

"Sorry Natsu, did you say you wanted **that**?" Makarov slurred. Natsu may have a body temperature higher than normal, but even he can sweat himself to death. Makarov might be quite forgiving, but when he was drunk, he could get pissed at just about anything.

"Carry on,"

"As I was saying it is our duty..."

"Hehe," Mavis giggled.

"SCREW YOU TWO!" Makarov shouted before storming out of the cave with a tea biscuit in his hand. As he left, Natsu and Mavis shot each other a knowing glance.

"Thank god we got him to break before he went on about responsibility, I swear gramps needs to let loose," Natsu sighed in relief. Makarov could speak for hours about responsibility if he really wanted to.

"If he heard you say that, he would probably make a sex joke," Mavis giggled.

"Just because a man's... thing... could be short doesn't mean it doesn't stick to the inside of your legs," he exclaimed with a slight blush. While Natsu might be adult, the topics about "18+ activities" never _stuck well_ with him. **( ;} )** Natsu grew up around a giant fire-breathing dragon, one who took a lot of pride in dragon kind. Because of this, Natsu and Igneel never understood much about the human body. Natsu, to this day, still has trouble pronouncing the word "penis."

Let's not get into detail about all the other human "goodies."

"Not like you have to worry about sizes. You're more gifted than anyone I've ever seen." Mavis commented, covering a perverted smile with her left hand. Natsu was so red, he looked like a carbon copy of his father. " You know... if I ever get a physical body, maybe we could spend the night toget-."

" **MAVIS!** "

"Don't worry Natsu... I'm just kidding." Natsu felt very uneasy about the way she said it. "Why are you worrying so much, lighten up like you were on Christmas..."

Now that gave Natsu a dramatic flashback.

* * *

 **December 25th, 8:00 pm...**

"Alright you brats, it's time to exchange all your gifts," Makarov screamed into the mic. Just as he finished, Natsu barged through the door just after getting out of his spider uniform, and into his classic one-armed jacket.

'Man, I just got my gift in time. I hope I don't make this a habit.' He thought. After taking a few deep breaths, Natsu went searching for his target. After a few minutes, Natsu found his recipient, Mirajane. Walking over to her Natsu wasted no time with his greeting and just straight up shoved his gift into her face. In his hand was a small velvet box.

"Merry Christmas Mira," he claimed. Mira just gave him a soft smile before taking the box from his hand.

"Thank you very much, Natsu." Opening the box Mira found a blue sapphire necklace in the shape of a heart. Added to the sapphire were two devil horns and a devil tail. The chain and additions to the necklace were all 24k white gold. Mira looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Oh my god Natsu! It's so beautiful, it probably cost you a fortune!"

"Welllll..." he replied nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

* * *

 _Flashback inside the flashback_

 _"Are you sure about this?" Natsu asked while dressed in his Spiderman outfit._

 _"Yes Spiderman, you saved my life. I would feel awful if you didn't accept one my masterpieces as a token of my appreciation." spoke an older woman, maybe in her late 70s - early 80s._

 _"Well if you insist..." he spoke. He soon left the shop with a free sapphire devil necklace._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"... A person never tells someone how much the gift they bought them costs." Natsu replied, sweat dropping. 'To be honest, I did see the price tag on that thing. I didn't know prices like that were legal on such tiny rocks.'

"Here's your gift Natsu," Mira shouted while shoving a gift in his face. It looked like a simple gift card. Natsu looked at it carefully and read over the info. Once he finished, Natsu was drooling Pacific oceans of saliva.

"1 Million Jewels to Policelli's Steakhouse! Mira, you're the best!" Natsu shouted with tears of joy while giving Mira a massive 'Dragon' hug.

"Glad you liked it Natsu," Mira whispered with a slight blush.

After their encounter, they split up for a bit. 5 minutes later Natsu saw Alzack walking up to him. Before he could ask anything Alzack gave him a small gift.

"Merry Christmas Natsu, I hope you're having a great holiday. Asuka was also hoping you'd play with her," he spoke with a smile. Natsu just stared at the tiny box before opening it. Inside the box was a very nice Italian silver bracelet. "That bracelet can actually absorb your fire magic. Sorry to say all it does is glow the magics respective colour."

"What's this for Alzack?" Natsu asked while showing him the bracelet. Alzack put on a look of confused.

"Natsu... I'm your secret Santa... get it?" Alzack asked while holding up a slip of paper with his name on it. The slip was clearly a fairy tail secret Santa ticket. Natsu spent a few seconds pondering before it hit him.

'If Alzack was my secret Santa than that means...' All Natsu could do was grin. Out of the corner of his peripheral vision, he could see Mirajane carrying mugs of eggnog on a wooden tray ready to party.'I will never understand women.'

"Ya, I hear you Alzack, thanks for the gift," Natsu replied with his famous dragon grin.

"Uncle Natsu-sama!" Shout a very happy Asuka. Natsu probably gave the most violently safe piggy back ride possible. They sang into the night, prolonging their inevitable doom of all drinkers... Hangovers!

* * *

 **Present time...**

"That... was a good Christmas," Natsu stated while staring off into the distance. It was probably one of his favourite Christmas' of all time.

"That's good to know Natsu, and I hate to say this... but looks like crime never rests." Stated Mavis walking back to behind the computer.

"Palle Madre Merda!" Natsu screamed while changing back into his uniform.

"Sometimes I feel like I put up with too much bullshit..." He whispered before leaving the cave.

* * *

 **Town Square**

"Are you sure it's here? There's no on-" Natsu was interrupted before he could finish.

 **"SURPRISE!"** Screamed practically the whole town. Natsu staggered back a few steps, he was so confused. However, it didn't take too long to figure it out.

'This whole thing was a setup,' Natsu mentally cursed.

"Dear Spiderman, you are one of the many pride and joys of our humble city. We wanted to thank you for all your kindness and bravery, so we were able to get a hold of the fairy tail guild master who said he could contact you. Thank you for joining our New Years celebration," Spoke the mayor. Natsu knew Makarov had planned this. He shot a deadly glare at Makarov who was in front of all the guild members. Of course... he couldn't see it.

'OOooooooo... that little midget mother fu-' Natsu's thoughts were overpowered by the cheers of the city. Natsu decided to walk straight over to Makarov. "You knew this would piss me off... didn't you" he whispered.

"I thought you loved to party?" he whispered back.

"Ya... I do, but I don't want to meet so many people in this suit," he whispered back, "How am I gonna eat without taking off my mask?"

"Just lift the bottom half of your mask..."

"... and if others recognize my voice?" Normally Natsu wouldn't have to worry about this because the suit automatically had a voice modifier installed if he needed to communicate to the public. It was a modification built into the mic that allowed him to speak to Mavis.

"I don't know... just deepen your voice or something..." Makarov replied.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the web-slinging hero," behind Natsu and Makarov came the older lady that gave Natsu the necklace for Mira. After getting a little closer she whispered in his ear, "I never knew you had super powers... Natsu."

Natsu had a major panic, so was Makarov. 'HOW DID SHE KNOW!' they both thought simultaneously. They both could tell she knew and wasn't guessing.

"How did you know," Natsu replied while making his voice go super deep, to the point it didn't sound natural. **(Imagine Batman's voice [from the movies] but more smooth)**

"Don't recognized me Spidey... I never thought you would forget about little ol' me," the lady spoke, crossing her arms under her chest while shifting her weight onto one hip. For some reason, Natsu thought he recognize the playful nature, but not before almost throwing up. Seriously, she was like 81 years old, yet acts like she's 26 or someth-... Natsu deadpanned.

'Cross-dresser?' He thought, "Don't worry Makarov, he won't reveal our secret." Natsu decided to test the waters. If he was right, he was sure she would yell at h-...

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I'M A GIRL!" She half screamed - half whispered.

"Yep... it's you Ultear..." Natsu deadpanned.

"Councilor Milkovich?" Makarov asked. Ultear just simply nodded.

"You didn't answer my question Ultear... How did you know?" Natsu repeated.

"Simple. I was walking around the town square and I saw Mira out of the comer of my eye. When I approached her, I noticed the little devil sapphire necklace that **_I_** created around her neck. When I asked her how she got it, she simply replied with your name..." Natsu would have **F** **ire Dragon** **Pimp Slapped** himself in the face for not seeing this coming. Such a simple way to fuck up.

"Wow, Natsu... that's realllllyyyy pathetic," replied Makarov, sweat dropping at his guild member.

"Jeez... I'm sorry okay, but please Ultear, don't tell anyone" Natsu begged. Ultear adopted a thought full look before replying.

"I will keep it a secret, on one condition..." OOOOoooooo Natsu was sooooo screwed. "There's a relic called "Chronos's Dial." It's a device with the ability to change anyone's age, but it can only be used on the same person once. I want to fight along side my daughter again, but in order to do so, I need that device."

Natsu couldn't help but ask about this relic, clearly interested. "Soooo... where is this relic, is it in a hidden temple or an underwater cavern?!" He was hoping for the chance to go on an adventure.

"Even better... it's in the clover town museum." Ultear replied. Natsu and Makarov face faulted at the irony.

"Are you kidding me! That's so lame, and how come they're keeping a powerful device like that, in a museum that anyone could get into?" Natsu questioned.

"Simple... the device can only be activated by **Arc of Time** magic."

"I'm getting real tired of your "Simple's" Milkovich" Makarov replied. Natsu nodded his head in agreement while Ultear just gained a tick mark.

"You wouldn't understand detailed explanations," Ultear shot back. Even as an old lady, she could still bite. Not even going to comment on her dentures.

"HEY!" Natsu retorted.

"Guys please, let's not fight. We are here to party and that's what I plan to do," Makarov interrupted before walking away. After a heated argument, Natsu and Ultear agreed to meet in clover town in about a week.

"So..." Spiderman was in the most awkward situation. In front of him currently was Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Carla.

"Thanks for hanging me by my underwear last time," Gray replied with the snarky comment.

"And I would do it again," Spiderman replied. Natsu might love Gray like a brother (though he would never admit it) but that doesn't mean he wanted to be around him right now. He's currently _Spiderman_ , not _Natsu_. Any fighting between them might cause a slip-up and his identity would be revealed.

"So ManSpider, how are you doing this evening?" Asked Erza, currently eating a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

'Why does she say Manspider? I guess it's better than Spidey..." Natsu deadpanned, but because of the mask, no one could tell. "I'm having a lovely evening. Nothing better than getting tricked by an old fool." Natsu was looking straight at Makarov, unleashing strong amounts of killing intent. Despite the fact that Makarov wasn't facing him, he could still see the cold sweat dripping from the back of his neck.

"Glad to know you and our Master are on such good terms," Erza replied. Erza didn't know what it was, but for some reason, she felt like something was oddly familiar about spiderman. Maybe it was because he was giving off a vibe she felt familiar with. 'Why does it seem so much like... Gray's?'

Right once Erza thought that Spiderman tensed up. Everyone just raised an eyebrow at the fact that he snapped rigged. Natsu's mind, however, was going haywire, 'Why did I just had an urge to commit suicide?' Natsu panicked.

Wendy's medical side immediately surfaced."Is everything alright, Spider-san," she asked. Spiderman and the gang were instantly hit with a sense of happiness. Wendy was just too sweet for her own good.

'She's so kawaii!' Everyone thought simultaneously.

After a while of warming up, 'Natsu' and the gang were having full blown conversations. He had to admit it was fun. Even if they were insulting him 'behind his back' in some of the stories they shared. Across the road, Makarov couldn't help but smile. No matter how many times the children fought or insulted one another, they were family. They were his children, and as being the 'father' of the guild, he would make sure that no one would feel left out.

'I know that your new life has it's new responsibilities, Natsu, but you can't push away your friends. I won't let you,' He thought as the party continued. The whole town was in celebration, laughing and dancing. 'Maybe with Natsu's new responsibilities, He will finally hold back one his jobs,' he rejoiced. However, fate has a funny sense of humor because eventually, the crowd was exposed to a Fairy Tail guild brawl, started by a drunk Elfman throwing Gajeel threw a car. Soon the streets were full of wizards beating the shit out of each other. Even some of the more intoxicated pedestrians joined the brawl.

Despite the fact that 'Natsu' didn't join in, the whole down was getting turned inside out. All Makarov could do was watch the streets in horror as he could tell he was going to be billed a hefty fine for all the destruction. Tears streamed from his eyes.

"Of course, even with Natsu out of the way, the whole guild is a problem," he sobbed. Looking up to the heavens he shouted at the top of his lungs with an abnormally large head, "WHEN THE HELL AM I GOING TO RETIRE!"

* * *

 **Annnd Cut...** **How did I do? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments...**

 **I thank everyone who's gotten this far in the story... it means a lot to me. Be sure to follow and favourite.**

 **I know that this chapter was long over do, but I had major trouble with ending this one. In my personal opinion, the ending was quite weak and I will be willing to add more to it in the future if I get any better ideas.**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT WE FINALLY GOT AN NEW LOOK AT THE NEXT (AND FIRST) MAJOR ARC OF THE STORY! YA :D We even got a bit of NaMi in the chapter** **which I liked tbh.**

 **I hope that I'm not too busy within the next week (I still have like 5 projects to complete) because I GOT AN NEW STORY FOR ALL OF YOU! The prologue won't be too long (Only like 1k-2k) but I will be sure to lengthen the chapters as time goes on.**

 **Anyways, I hope you at least weren't too disappointed by this chapter, I can't write worth shit...**

 **That's all for now. But I'll be sure to return, Promise.**

 **This is Crosheo, Signing off...**


End file.
